1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel SCCmec right extremity junction sequences for the detection of methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus, and uses thereof for diagnostic and/or epidemiological purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The coagulase-positive species Staphylococcus aureus is well documented as a human opportunistic pathogen (Murray et al. Eds, 1999, Manual of Clinical Microbiology, 7th Ed., ASM Press, Washington, D.C.). Nosocomial infections caused by S. aureus are a major cause of morbidity and mortality. Some of the most common infections caused by S. aureus involve the skin, and they include furuncles or boils, cellulitis, impetigo, and postoperative wound infections at various sites. Some of the more serious infections produced by S. aureus are bacteremia, pneumonia, osteomyelitis, acute endocarditis, myocarditis, pericarditis, cerebritis, meningitis, scalded skin syndrome, and various abcesses. Food poisoning mediated by staphylococcal enterotoxins is another important syndrome associated with S. aureus. Toxic shock syndrome, a community-acquired disease, has also been attributed to infection or colonization with toxigenic S. aureus. 
Methicillin-resistant S. aureus (MRSA) emerged in the 1980s as a major clinical and epidemiologic problem in hospitals (Oliveira et al., 2002, Lancet Infect Dis. 2:180-9). MRSA are resistant to all β-lactams including penicillins, cephalosporins, carbapenems, and monobactams, which are the most commonly used antibiotics to cure S. aureus infections. MRSA infections can only be treated with more toxic and more costly antibiotics, which are normally used as the last line of defense. Since MRSA can spread easily from patient to patient via personnel, hospitals over the world are confronted with the problem to control MRSA. Consequently, there is a need to develop rapid and simple screening or diagnostic tests for detection and/or identification of MRSA to reduce its dissemination and improve the diagnosis and treatment of infected patients.
Methicillin resistance in S. aureus is unique in that it is due to acquisition of DNA from other coagulase-negative staphylococci (CNS), coding for a surnumerary β-lactam-resistant penicillin-binding protein (PBP), which takes over the biosynthetic functions of the normal PBPs when the cell is exposed to β-lactam antibiotics. S. aureus normally contains four PBPs, of which PBPs 1, 2 and 3 are essential. The low-affinity PBP in MRSA, termed PBP 2a (or PBP2′), is encoded by the choromosomal mecA gene and functions as a β-lactam-resistant transpeptidase. The mecA gene is absent from methicillin-sensitive S. aureus but is widely distributed among other species of staphylococci and is highly conserved (Ubukata et al., 1990, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 34:170-172).
Nucleotide sequence determination of the DNA region surrounding the mecA gene from S. aureus strain N315 (isolated in Japan in 1982), led to the discovery that the mecA gene is carried by a novel genetic element, designated staphylococcal cassette chromosome mec (SCCmec), which is inserted into the chromosome. SCCmec is a mobile genetic element characterized by the presence of terminal inverted and direct repeats, a set of site-specific recombinase genes (ccrA and ccrB), and the mecA gene complex (Ito et al., 1999, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 43:1449-1458; Katayama et al., 2000, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 44:1549-1555). SCCmec is precisely excised from the chromosome of S. aureus strain N315 and integrates into a specific S. aureus chromosomal site in the same orientation through the function of a unique set of recombinase genes comprising ccrA and ccrB. Cloning and sequence analysis of the DNA surrounding the mecA gene from MRSA strains NCTC 10442 (the first MRSA strain isolated in England in 1961) and 85/2082 (a strain from New Zealand isolated in 1985) led to the discovery of two novel genetic elements that shared similar structural features of SCCmec. The three SCCmec have been designated type I (NCTC 10442), type II (N315) and type III (85/2082) based on the year of isolation of the strains (Ito et al., 2001, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 45:1323-1336). Hiramatsu et al. have found that the SCCmec DNAs are integrated at a specific site in the chromosome of methicillin-sensitive S. aureus (MSSA). The nucleotide sequence of the regions surrounding the left and right boundaries of SCCmec DNA (i.e. attL and attR, respectively), as well as those of the regions around the SCCmec DNA integration site (i.e. attBscc which is the bacterial chromosome attachment site for SCCmec DNA), were analyzed. Sequence analysis of the attL, attR attBscc sites revealed that attBscc is located at the 3′ end of a novel open reading frame (ORF), orfX. orfX encodes a putative 159-amino acid polypeptide that exhibits sequence homology with some previously identified polypeptides of unknown function (Ito et al., 1999, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 43:1449-1458). Two new types of SCCmec, designated type IV and type V were recently described (Ma et al., 2002, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 46:1147-1152, Ito et al., 2004, Antimicrob Agents Chemother. 48:2637-2651, Oliveira et al., 2001, Microb. Drug Resist. 7:349-360). Sequence analysis of the right extremity of the new SCCmec type IV from S. aureus strains CA05 and 8/6-3P revealed that the sequences were nearly identical over 2000 nucleotides to that of type II SCCmec of S. aureus strain N315 (Ma et al., 2002, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 46:1147-1152; Ito et al., 2001, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 45:1323-1336). To date, sequence data for the right extremity of the SCCmec type IV from S. aureus strains HDE288 and PL72 is not publicly available (Oliveira et al., 2001, Microb. Drug Resist. 7:349-360).
Methods to detect and identify MRSA based on the detection of the mecA gene and S. aureus-specific chromosomal sequences have been described. (Saito et al., 1995, J. Clin. Microbiol. 33:2498-2500; Ubukata et al., 1992, J. Clin. Microbiol. 30:1728-1733; Murakami et al., 1991, J. Clin. Microbiol. 29:2240-2244; Hiramatsu et al., 1992, Microbiol. Immunol. 36:445-453). However, because the mecA gene is widely distributed in both S. aureus and coagulase-negative staphylococci, these methods are not always capable of discriminating MRSA from methicillin-resistant CNS. (See, Suzuki et al., 1992, Antimicrob. Agents. Chemother. 36:429-434). To address this problem, Hiramatsu et al. developed a PCR-based assay specific for MRSA that utilizes primers that hybridize to the right extremities of the 3 types of SCCmec DNAs in combination with primers specific to the S. aureus chromosome, which corresponds to the nucleotide sequence on the right side of the SCCmec integration site. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,507, hereinafter the “'507 patent”). Nucleotide sequences surrounding the SCCmec integration site in other staphylococcal species (e.g., S. epidermidis and S. haemolyticus) are different from those found in S. aureus, therefore, this PCR assay is specific for the detection of MRSA.
The PCR assay described in the '507 patent also led to the development of “MREP typing” (mec right extremity polymorphism) of SCCmec DNA (Ito et al., 2001, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 45:1323-1336; Hiramatsu et al., 1996, J. Infect. Chemother. 2:117-129). The MREP typing method takes advantage of the fact that the nucleotide sequences of the three MREJ types differ at the right extremity of SCCmec DNAs adjacent to the integration site among the three types of SCCmec. Compared to type I, Type III has a unique nucleotide sequence while type II has an insertion of 102 nucleotides to the right terminus of SCCmec. The MREP typing method described by Hiramatsu et al. uses the following nomenclature: SCCmec type I is MREP type i, SCCmec type II is MREP type ii, and SCCmec type III as MREP type iii.
Because SCCmec types II and IV have the same nucleotide sequence to the right extremity, the MREP typing method described above cannot differentiate the new SCCmec type IV described by Hiramatsu et al. (Ma et al., 2002, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 46:1147-1152) from SCCmec type II.
The phrase MREJ refers to the mec right extremity junction <<mec right extremity junction>>. MREJ's are approximately 1 kilobase (kb) in length and include sequences from the SCCmec right extremity as well as bacterial chromosomal DNA to the right of the SCCmec integration site. Strains that were classified as MREP types i-iii correspond to MREJ types i-iii. MREJ types iv, v, vi, vii, viii, ix, and x have been previously characterized. (Huletsky et al., 2004, J Clin. Microbiol. 42:1875-1884, International Patent Application PCT/CA02/00824).
The embodiments described herein relate to the generation of SCCmec right extremity junction sequence data that enables the detection of more MRSA strains in order to improve NAT assays for detection of MRSA. There is a need for developing more ubiquitous primers and probes for the detection of most MRSA strains around the world.